Colors
by Lov3lii-KiKi
Summary: How different colors play an important role in Tezuka and Fuji's relationship. Yaoi. Perfect Pair. Rated T.
1. Yellow

**Colors.**  
Rating: T...for now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own POT or any of its characters.  
A/N: Well lets see. A few things must be said before I get to anything. I am back! After almost a year of taking a break from the fanfiction world, I decided to return. So what does this mean. Well, if I still have readers *cries* I will continue to update my stories starting this week, weekly as I did before. I feel bad for just leaving things as they were. So..._LOF_ and _QFL_ will continue to have weekly updates. My other stories are on hold for now. Sorry. Want to focus on this new fic and my other two stories.

Anyway, started a new multi-chapter fic the other day. This is kind of a oneshot collection, but not really. All chapters are related, in the same time line, with the same characters. I say oneshot, since there are time skips. So yeah...Might be terrible since I haven't written in months, but hopefully it isn't so bad. (One can only hope!) And here we go! Reviews are loved!

_--------------------------_

**Yellow.**

On the offside of the tennis courts, Fuji Syuuske sat alone on a bench with a smile on his face.

He didn't want to go to school. Unlike other twelve year olds who liked going to school and have fun with their friends, Fuji would have rather spend the day doting- at least his definition of the term- on his younger brother, Yuuta. His family had just moved to Tokyo last week due to his father's transfer and he was already well-known in his new school.

He didn't like it.

His classmates made it all too clear that they wanted to befriend him; asking him to join them for snack time and a friendly game of ball many times, but he had decided against it. All the girls in his class would only pester him if he even dared to show any signs of sociability. Instead Fuji had his head set on not interacting with any classmates and make it through the rest of his three years at his new school as another 'ordinary' student.

'_Less troublesome_,' he thought.

Smile in place, Fuji gazed at the view before him: second and third year tennis club members were playing with each other, and soon he too would be able to play inside the courts, but he would have to wait; first years had yet to receive permission to touch a racket, let alone play on the courts.

Fuji shifted in his seat and noticed a fellow classmate seated on the other side of the courts by a shaded tree. Glancing over he caught sight of a bespectacled boy reading a magazine. He couldn't recall the other boy's name. Sure they were in the same class, but he never bothered to learn his classmates names. But he knew one thing: He was different, or at least he felt he was. The aura around him felt unapproachable, but that only proved to intrigue Fuji even more. Not hesitating for another second he decided to walk over to the other boy.

"Monthly Tennis, " he mumbled, unknowingly. The other boy looked up from his reading and stared at Fuji. Fuji felt his cheeks warm up, he didn't want to seem noisy, he was just interested...that's all. Rising to his feet he walked over to the other boy.

"Hello, I'm Fuji Syuuske," he said with a bright smile.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," the other boy replied, and went back to his reading.

Fuji gazed at the other boy. 'Tezuka Kunitmisu', that was all he said, and all he was planning on saying. The brown haired boy was slightly disappointed, he didn't want to end the conversation just there. He couldn't explain why, but he knew Tezuka was interesting. Prying for more he continued:

"You like Tennis, Tezuka-kun?"

"Hai."

Fuji noticed the change in the other boy's eyes. They seemed to sparkle at the mention of tennis.

"Do you play?" he asked.

Tezuka nodded in response.

" I play too. Maybe we can play together sometime?" He didn't know why he shad aid what he did, but if he hadn't there would probably be no other chance to talk to Tezuka again.

"Aah, maybe."

There it was. The sparkle in Tezuka's eyes. His hazel eyes were almost entrancing. Just when he was going to ask Tezuka another question, he heard the school bell ring. Slightly dejected he called for Tezuka. Walking side by side, both boys walked across the courts and although the distance between the two was no more than two feet, Fuji couldn't help but feel that there was more.

Paying no mind to what was in front of him the brown haired boy tripped over a rolling, yellow tennis ball. Losing his balance Fuji fell forwards with a loud thump.

"Tche." He silently mumbled. '_Of all the times to be daydreaming..._'

Trying to rise to his feet, Fuji felt a wince of pain on his right cheek. Embarrassed, that he was.

Gazing up he noticed a helping hand, Tezuka's hand. Grabbing hold, Tezuka helped the younger boy to his feet.

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun." He uttered with a half smile.

"Aah. Here." Reaching into his pocket, the bespectacled boy handed Fuji a pale, yellow handkerchief.

Surprised, Fuji only stared at Tezuka. He wasn't sure if he should accept the handkerchief, he had noticed that the other boy's initials were engraved on it. Suddenly, Tezuka inched closer to Fuji and gently rubbed the piece of cloth across Fuji's scraped cheek. Feeling the warmth from Tezuka's hand, Fuji felt his cheeks burn a little, and not just from the fall.

"Lets go."

'_Go where_?', he thought, and suddenly remembered that the bell had just rung minutes ago. He didn't realize when Tezuka's hand was no longer on his face, but he could still feel the warmth, and Tezuka's handkerchief felt so soft against his ski-

"Oh, the handkerchief! Tezuka-kun...here, thank you," he said smiling.

"Keep it." That was all the bespectacled boy said as he continued walking towards the school entrance.

Fuji didn't object. He didn't want to. He held on tightly to the handkerchief and with great care placed it inside his pocket.

Beaming ever so happily, he caught up to Tezuka and both walked side by side again. He felt the distance between the two growing smaller.

_--------------------------_

**Preview:** **Coming Soon...**

_Eiji held his breath; he was surprised for the second time that morning._

"_Do you like Tezuka?"_

"_If you asked me if I like him or hate him, I'd say I like him..." he paused, unconsciously biting on the pencil's eraser. "But you are asking me is if I have romantic feelings towards Tezuka, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah..." the redhead muttered._

"_I'm not even sure of the answer to that. Or maybe..." _

_Right now all he really wanted to do was avoid the issue entirely._

_--------------------------  
_

So yes, this is a oneshot related fics. Oneshots (all related- same timeline) because they follow are lovely pair through their early teens until they are grown men. ^_^


	2. Red

Rating: T, might actually not change.  
Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of it's characters.  
A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they made me soo happy! T_T  
Updated earlier because updating all my stories in one day would look too meshed up. XD

Ah, and before anything...this is something that has been bugging me: Please do not PM me condemning me for making Tezuka and Fuji gay. I mean seriously, I at least give a fair warning in my summaries, if you still choose to read my stories, then that is your problem. And if it makes you feel any better, they are only gay for each other. ^_~

On to the story~ Italics = flashback.

**Red**

From the first time he had seen the other boy, he had always thought Fuji was a very beautiful person. He knew it was strange to have such feelings towards another boy, but that was how he genuinely felt; he couldn't help it. He had always pondered on this revelation. Had he confessed this to someone else they would be quick to judge him and conclude that he _was_ strange for thinking that way. But he didn't care what others thought of him.

It was that simple.

He couldn't explain it. How could he? He couldn't describe him in just one word like "refined." He knew it was more that. But he was aware of one thing:

Fuji was different.

They first met during their first year and since then the smaller boy made it his duty - so to say - to know where Tezuka was and with whom. So it came to no surprise to him when Fuji one day confronted him about his shoulder injury. He didn't lie to him; he couldn't.

Fuji had seen right through him. He had seen what he tried to hide from others for months. Even their captain knew nothing about it, but what surprised him the most was the hurt look in Fuji's eyes.

An expression he had never before seen on the tensai. Anger mixed with hurt.

'_Tell Buchou." The smaller boy said hesitantly._

"_No."_

_Tezuka would have rather died than do that. He had always preferred things to be fair and square, trying to live life and play tennis in a way that wouldn't bring him shame. Confessing the truth to the captain would resolve in nothing but the team taking it easy on him...having that kind of unwanted 'help' would be nothing more than a disgrace to him._

"_Fine, then I'll tell him."_

"_Don't mention one word about this to Buchou," he said in a firm voice._

_Fuji shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. "You're always so stubborn..."_

"_Stubborn...?" he echoed._

"_You have a one track mind, Tezuka," the smaller boy sighed, "but fine, I won't say a word." _

_He let a small sigh in relief, "Thank you, Fuji." Though he hadn't known the tensai any more than he knew his other teammates, he knew Fuji was trustworthy_

It had been a year since then. Tezuka was now vice captain of the tennis club, while Fuji was a promising regular on the team. Some things hadn't changed about Fuji; he was rarely serious when playing a game, and he still wore a smile while on the courts. They both knew Tezuka wasn't as easily fooled as the others.

It didn't take long for the bespectacled boy to learn how to read Fuji. That mask was just a barrier built to keep others from getting too close to him. And Fuji, it seemed, had learned that Tezuka grew tired of the mask and simply dropped it when they were togeth--

THUMP.

"Tezuka! Take Fuji to the infirmary!"

"Hai, buchou." In a moment of carelessness he had missed sight of Fuji being struck down by one of Taka's overwhelming smashes on the opposite side of the courts. Walking towards the smaller boy he caught sight of a nervous - and close to tears - Taka repeatedly apologizing to Fuji. The latter tried to brush it off and reassure Taka that he was okay, but Tezuka knew better, he could sense the tensai wincing in pain. He unknowingly stared down at the tensai's swollen ankle. It looked bad.

And then he saw it. Fuji's hand was covered with blood, most likely resulting from the impact and Taka's smash.

Without so much a word he pulled the tensai to his feet, sliding the latter's right arm around his neck.

"Get back to work!" He hollered at the - suddenly growing - crowd.

"Tezuka....I can walk on my own, thank you..."

Not paying mind to the other boy's word, Tezuka continued walking towards the school infirmary, ignoring the gawking eyes.

Inside the infirmary, the two boys were completely silent. Or rather, they wanted to talk, but couldn't find the words. Fuji did not make any effort to talk to him, or even glance at him; he just kept still while Tezuka wrapped up his injured ankle.

"Um...Tezuka..."

"Yes?" he asked, surprised Fuji had suddenly decided to speak.

"Thank you for your help."

He noticed the smile on the tensai's face. It was genuine, a real smile. He couldn't help but smile back. Staring at the tensai he realized how Fuji's long, chestnut colored hair seemed so smooth and silky. His fingers were almost itching to caress it.

He sucked in a breath as Fuji's face came even closer to his own. He could smell the younger boy's cologne. But wait, no, it wasn't cologne, it was something more natural, something he couldn't identify completely but knew was the tensai's own unique scent, a scent that reminded him of apples.

Fuji was still so close, his eyes were like dim but still-glimmering blue diamonds. And they were only distanced by a few inches.

"We should go back..." Fuji whispered. Tezuka felt his warm breath against his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"Yeah..."

He didn't want to think about how fast his heart was beating at that moment, or how Fuji had suddenly avoided eye contact with him.

-------------

Shameless advertising...

_**Buchou's Handbook**_: A fic I'm working on celebrating Tezu and Atobe's b-day which is coming up soon, yay~!

**Preview-**_** Buchou's Handbook**_:

1_. You know your tensai is plotting something, something big. What do you do to reprimand him?_

A_. Make him run 100 laps around the courts until the furthest thing from his mind is plotting anything against you, your team, or in a worst case scenario another team?_

B_. Kiss him senseless, until the only thing on his mind is you?_

"_Ne...Tezuka..." Fuji gasped for air "should we be doing this in the club house?" he asked smirking._

-------------

I swear it's not crack! Okay, maybe a tiny tiny bit...^_^

Reviews are always loved~! :3 Cookie to whoever guesses the red here! (kinda obvious though, ne?) :3


End file.
